Her Majesty's Orders
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: After failing to inform the crown of an assassination plot, the Queen sends her beloved butlers to test your loyalty to her.


It's early evening, and the sun is rapidly setting over the horizon. You're currently soaking yourself in the bath, allowing yourself to reflect on the last few days.

Your family have always served royalty, for as long as anyone can remember. Officially you've acted as loyal supporters, always willing to back the crown in parliamentary matters. Unofficially, you act as spies, sneaking into parties and such to collect information for her Majesty's benefit. As heir to your family's estate, you have attended a great many parties lately, trying desperately to find something of interest to her Majesty. The first few parties provided you with a veritable plethora of knowledge, that was quickly relayed to your royal master. However, since your initial success, there's been very little of interest to tell. Until five nights ago that is…

Whist attending a party at some noble household or another (you can't remember which, as they all look the same to you), you overheard a plan to assassinate two members of her Majesty's inner circle; her butlers, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps. Knowing how much her Majesty cares for her butlers, you'd attempted to relay the new immediately, only to find yourself blocked at every turn! All of your regular channels were either away on business or otherwise preoccupied, and you couldn't just barge into Buckingham Palace and demand an audience! Eventually, you'd decided to write to both men targeted, preying that they received the letters on time.

The next day, the papers ran a story about an assassination.

Your heart had leapt into your throat; you were too late.

Thankfully, all was not as it seemed, for the Double Charles' are more cunning than they seem.

They'd both managed to avoid the assassin, who's bullets had hit a footman instead. They'd then managed to apprehend the man in question, and successfully unraveled a plot to kill off her Majesty's entire inner circle. They were both praised as heroes, and you breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the Queen's butlers are so skilled in everything they do.

You exit the bath, deciding that you've had enough reminiscing for one night. Tomorrow, you are attending a gathering that is being hosted by the Earl of Phantomhive, so you intend to retire early so that you're well-rested; that household is always a reliable source of information. You dry your hair throughly, disliking the way that it dampens the pillows if it's not dry enough. Deciding that you've done a good enough job, you exit the bathroom, your body clad only in a towel.

As you head to your bedroom, you hear raised voices, presumably coming from the inside. The loudest voice is that of your butler, who is clearly displeased about something.

'Gentlemen, please. This is a lady's bedchamber! You can't just barge in here, no matter who you are!' Ah, you have nosey visitors, then. No matter, you'll just play the affronted lady and force them to leave. After all, they wouldn't want to upset one of the Queen's closest allies.

You enter your room with confidence, only to feel it shatter when you see who's inside.

Stood not two foot away, both clad in their pristine uniforms, are Charles Grey and Charles Phipps; the Double Charles's have come to pay to a visit.

Charles Grey rolls his eyes dramatically. 'Finally, she's here! Tell your butler to bugger off so we can talk in private!' You're a little taken aback by his corse language, but you turn to address your butler nonetheless.

'Could you give us some privacy, please. I shall bell if I require assistance.' He bows his head to you.

'Yes, Ma'am.' He says, before he exits the room, leaving you alone with the two men. You've only spoken to them a few times, but they never fail to make you feel small. Grey's brash confidence always takes you by surprise, whereas Phipps' quiet confidence sends shivers down your spine. The two men are like fire and ice, and they've both come to see you.

Grey speaks once again. 'Phipps and I both received your letters. A pity they arrived the day after we were almost murdered in broad daylight!' He's seems angry, as well he probably should. He was almost killed, after all.

Phipps takes a step forward, looking you straight in the eyes as he talks. 'Her Majesty is most displeased with you. She views your failure to inform us of the plot on time as a disgrace, and questions your loyalty to her as a result. What do you have to say for yourself?' Oh, shit! You're being accused of treason! You have to say something quickly, or else it's you head!

You begin to stutter out excuses. 'I tried my best to reach the palace, but all of my usual contacts were unavailable! I didn't wish to impose on her Majesty without warning, so I sent you the letters. I'm dreadfully sorry that they didn't arrive on time, but I swear to you, my loyalty has never faltered. I am, and will always be, unwaveringly loyal to the crown!' You hope you've done enough to convince them, although their faces suggest that you haven't; they don't look impressed.

Grey makes a noise with his tongue. 'Psh, what pathetic excuses. You knew full well that Phipps and I were being targeted, and still only did the bare minimum to contact us! Your actions are a disgrace, and her Majesty has every right to have you sent to the tower!' You want to cry; not the tower. Anything but that! The shame of such a thing would destroy your family, not to mention the fact that you'll have to spend the rest of your life behind bars!

Phipps notices your distress. 'We are here to test your loyalty. If you are found wanting, we will have no choice to relay the sad news to her Majesty.' His words allow you to steel your nerves; you've never backed down from a challenge. If your loyalty is being tested, then you're going to do everything you can to make sure you pass!

You put you hands on your hips. 'I have already told you, my loyalty is unwavering. I shall complete any test you see fit to give me, abs I shall do so without failure!' To your surprise, Phipps cracks a smile.

The same cannot be said for Grey.

He mimics your position, placing his hand on his hips. 'Go on then! Tell us how far you are willing to go to prove your loyalty!' That's quite the test! How far are you willing to go?

You consider telling them you'll throw yourself off of London Bridge to prove yourself, but think better of it; whatever you suggest, they'll almost certainly want to see in action!

You start to think of more realistic things. Walking across hot coals? Terribly painful. A blood oath? Too unhygienic. Getting on your hands and knees and begging for forgiveness in front of an entire cathedral full of people? Better that hot coals, but far too humiliating. Then again, they'd probably love to see you humiliated, especially Grey…

You have an idea. It's a risky one, that could end very poorly if phrased carelessly. Then again, you're already being threatened with the tower. Now is the perfect time to take a risk.

You allow your towel to slide off your body. Both pairs of eyes widen as they watch you. 'To prove my loyalty, I am willing to be used and humiliated by two of her Majesty's closest confidants. I have wronged you both greatly, and I would see that rectified. That is my answer.' You stand up as tall as possible, in an attempt to retain your dignity. Both men look taken aback, and it takes them a while to regain their composure.

It's Phipps that manages to speak first. 'If you were to allow such a thing, then we would be more than willing to inform her Majesty that you are indeed still loyal to her. Wouldn't we, Grey?' He looks over to his shorter counterpart, who still looks shocked. He finally regains the ability to speak.

'Fine, but only if I get to use that delectable rear of hers. I bet it's so tight, I can't wait to feel it stretch over me.' He palms his crotch, presumably to ease any strain on the erection you suspect has formed there. Both him and Phipps stare at you, and you can't believe that your plan has worked!

All you have to do now is go through with it.

You put on your formal voice, in an attempt to hide your nerves. 'Gentlemen, I believe we have an accord.' That's all it takes for Phipps to strike, grabbing onto your shoulders and forcing his tongue into your mouth. You're unable to respond for a while, completely taken aback by his behaviour. His calm demeanour is evidentially a façade, one that has been shattered by your proposition. His true nature is now coming forth, and you can tell he's going to be wild in bed.

As you finally start responding, you catch Grey out the the corner of your eye, stripping out his pristine uniform. He puts it all in a tidy pile before waltzing over to you, lazily stroking his erection. Phipps grabs onto a breasts, bringing your attention back to him. He doesn't have it for long though, as Grey yanks your head back, and forces your lips onto his instead. Phipps lets you go, deciding that now is the perfect opportunity to strip. As he undresses, you weave your hands through Grey's hair, lightly tugging it as you kiss.

You feel a hand head towards your rear, followed by a light pressure at your opening. Before anything else happens, you hear Phipps' voice from across the room. 'Patience, Grey.' He says, making his way over to you. 'You don't want to skip ahead to the main event just yet.' Grey breaks the kiss, and stares up angry at Phipps.

'Main event? What are you taking about, man? There is only the main event! Unless you're planning to buy her dinner first?!' He sounds terribly impatience, and is about to resume his actions when Phipps answers his question.

'Think about it, Grey. How many ways can a man enter a woman?' Grey thinks momentarily before answering.

'Three ways, one of which I've already laid a claim on!' He's starting to get irritated, but Phipps persists, unperturbed by his attitude.

'Correct, and that claim still stands. I'm personally interested in her quim, so we'll take that out of the equation, too. So, what do we have left?' The penny has finally dropped for you, but it's taking Grey some time to get to grips with Phipps' suggestion.

'Her mouth. What of it? We've already been using that!' Phipps is about to answer, but you cut him off, hoping you've understood his suggestion correctly.

'Don't you think you could put it to better use, though? After all, it's going to take time to prepare me for you, and by the time I'm ready, you'll be so excited you'll spill in an instant. If you use my mouth to get you off now though, you can use the time spent preparing me to regain your erection, which should last a little longer. Unless you're worried you won't be able to get it up again?' Phipps lets out a snort, your little challenge to Grey amusing him greatly.

Grey forces you onto your knees, dragging your head over to his crotch. 'I'll show you! I'm going to pound into you so hard you won't be able to walk properly for days!And every time you do walk, you'll have my essence leaking out of you, reminding you of just how good I am in bed!' He shoves your mouth onto his cock, and begins thrusting into your mouth, abusing it without a thought towards your feelings. You reach a hand out towards Phipps, wrapping it around his erection so that he doesn't feel left out. Both men start groaning loudly, and you find yourself growing wet at the sound. This has been the best idea you've ever had!

Eventually, Phipps tires of only having your hand, so he grabs your head away from Grey, and places his erection inside of your mouth instead. His cock is thicker than Grey's, making your jaw ache delightfully. He's not quite as forceful as Grey either, taking his time with his thrusts. He's clearly in no hurry to finish. Grey on the other hand…

Grey grabs your free hand and places it on his erection, pumping it a few times as a way of encouraging you to do it for him. You get the hint, hand moving up and down his shaft quickly and forcefully, the same way he used your mouth.

You feel both sets of testicles tense up, indicating that they're both close to release. Surprising, it's Phipps that goes first, yanking your head back so he can release over your chest instead. Grey mimics him, turning you to face him so he can cover your breasts.

Both men stare down at you, panting as they do. You feel sticky and used, but in the most glorious way imaginable. You remain on your knees, eagerly awaiting their next move. Grey speaks first.

'You like that, didn't you? Filthy whore, I can hardly wait to fill you up properly!' He forces you to stand, yanking your hair until you're at full height again. Phipps makes a disapproving noise.

'There's no need to be cruel, Grey. She is doing this of her own free will, after all. Try to be more respectful.' Grey shoves you onto the bed, and you land flat on your back. You sit yourself up, their release starting to congeal on your body. You watch as the two men search the room, feeling a little confused; what are they looking for? Grey clearly finds whatever it is, as he makes his way back over to you. Only then does he answer Phipps.

'Respectful? We almost died, Phipps! We've earned the right to be a little rough with the woman who failed to warn us!' You hear a lid being removed, and feel something cold press against your back entrance; Grey was searching for lubricant.

Phipps hovers over you, and starts to you with your body. He takes a nipple into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. You get so lost in the sensation that you don't realise what Grey's about to do. He slips his finger inside of you, earning him a pained gasp. Phipps moves his head to your ear, and starts stroking your hair as he whispering encouragement.

'That's it, just try to relax. He needs to make sure you're ready for something bigger than his fingers. You're going to feel so good when we're both inside of you…' he moves a hand to your crotch, and starts rubbing against your clit, almost as if he's apologising for his partner hurting you. The pleasure he's providing eventually outweighs the pain, until Grey sticks another finger inside of you.

The pain is almost too much, but you try your best to stay relaxed, knowing that it's in your best interest to do so. You try to focus only on the good sensations, and eventually find yourself moaning. Phipps decides that you don't need anymore encouragement, and turns his attention back to your nipple. Your moans grow loader, and his actions grow bolder, as he slips a finger inside of your wet entrance. The feeling of both holes having something inside of them in intense, and you can't even begin to imagine how amazing it would feel to have them both inside of you at the same time. Alas, you doubt Grey will be willing to share with Phipps again. Still, no harm in asking.

'I want… you both inside… at the same time… please…' both men groan in unison, clearly approving of your suggestion. Grey inserts a third finger, and you find that it doesn't hurt as much as the first two. That must mean he's almost done preparing you.

Grey groans out a response to your statement. 'Phipps, you settle down against the pillows. I'll send her over when I'm done getting her ready. Someone is going to be sore in the morning.' You've never hear a more truthful statement in your life. The mere thought of the aching you're going to experience come morning sends shivers of carnal delight throughout your body, and you find yourself barely able to contain your enthusiasm. As Phipps moves into position, you start rocking into Grey's hand, trying to help him in his preparation of you. He groans approvingly.

'That's it, nearly ready. You're in for a whole world of pleasure.' He stretches his fingers out a few more times before withdrawing them completely. You take that as him being finished, so you crawl over to Phipps, straddling his lap. His erection presses again you urgently, so you waste no time, lifting yourself up so you can sink down into his cock.

You rock yourself up and down a few times before he stills your hips, grabbing both of your ass cheeks and exposing your free hole to his partner. You hear a squelching noise behind you, and assume it's Grey applying lubricant to his erection. Your assumption is proved correct when you feel something hard and moist poke at your opening. He works his tip into you, before whispering into your ear.

'Just lean forwards and think of England.' With that, he slowly slides his way in, until his entire erection is inside of you.

The three of you remain perfectly still, a veritable sandwich of sin. You're delighted that you're the filling in this situation, because the sensations flowing through you right now are divine. Your whole body feels full and stretched, and there's a delicious ache in your legs from having to spread yourself to accommodate two men at once. It's heaven, or the closest thing possible.

Grey isn't exactly known for his patience, so you're hardly surprised that he's the first one to move, almost leaving your body completely before ramming himself back inside. Phipps takes it as his queue to move too, although he's being far more gentle with you. The contrast feels wonderful, and you allow yourself to focus purely on the sensation of being used by them, no longer concerning yourself with anything else.

The two men settle into a steady pace, one that ensures that one of them is inside you at all times. You feel yourself burning up from the inside, and know that it won't be long until you're spent. Grey and Phipps grab a breast each, and toy with your nipples, which earns them an ecstatic scream. Both men increase their pace, determined to send you over quickly.

Their plan works, and you scream as the world around you falls apart, these two men the only thing that feels real anymore. They work you through your release throughly, ensuring that your pleasure lasts for as long as possible. Finally, when you feel your peak ebbing away, they release inside of your simultaneously. They flood your insides completely, and you're pleasantly surprised; you thought that your earlier activities would have drained them both dry.

Warmth seeps throughout your being, and you collapse into the man in front of you, completely unable to support your weight anymore.

When they're done, they slowly untangle themselves from you, Grey withdrawing first so that Phipps can lift you off of him. Both of their essences leak out of you, staining the sheets below. If you had any semblance of thought left you'd be angry, but you really can't think at the moment.

You remain motionless on the bed as the two men redress. When they're done, they move you under the sheets, both giving you a passionate kiss goodbye.

As they leave, Phipps addresses you one final time.

'We sincerely hope that you continue to remain loyal to Queen and country.'


End file.
